In-Tru-Da Window
by dalekchung
Summary: CRACK! Alex is bored, so he decides to climb through a window (featuring an OOC Alex) ONE-SHOT/DRABBLE


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALEX RIDER, EVEN IF HE IS OOC.**

In-Tru-Da Window

Alex didn't know what to do with his time off. Sure, he could relax, but what was the fun in that? Tom was currently somewhere in Italy with his brother, probably having tons of fun BASE jumping or something like that. And Alex was stuck in boring old England.

"Can I come with you to work today?" Alex asked Ben hopefully as the spy shoved classified information into his briefcase. It was all bunched up as Ben scurried from place to place, haphazardly dumping the papers into a messy pile.

"No time to argue," Ben called as he dashed to the couch and promptly tore the cushions out. He snatched up his gun, "I'm late—again!"

"Not my fault," Alex grinned as Ben struggled to pull on his pants. What? There was nothing wrong with a morning prank to keep a spy on his toes.

"Whatever, Alex," Ben slammed the briefcase closed, locking it deftly with one hand. "Stay out of trouble okay? If you see anything—"

"Yeah, yeah," Alex rolled his eyes, "I'll call you. Don't call and/or bother Jones because she's busy running the agency. Don't call and/or annoy the senior agents. Don't ask Eagle to come hang out."  
Ben blanched, " _Especially_ the last one," he told Alex, reaching over to ruffle his hair. He didn't say anything else as he rushed out the door.

Alex sighed drearily, taking out his phone and leafed through his contacts, wondering who he could call (and annoy) that would get him into the least amount of trouble. Most of his contacts were agents and soldiers—the boring kinds besides the obvious: Jones, Smithers, Ben, and Eagle. Alex couldn't call those people without Ben _and_ the person in question getting mad at him.

Alex tilted his head, thinking hard of a way to appease his boredom. He pocketed his phone, a grin making its way onto his face, "Ben didn't say anything about _not_ calling, did he?"

With that, his mind was made up. Alex grabbed a jacket chuckling to himself and raced out the door, grabbing the bike that Smithers had most graciously let him keep. He was pedaling within seconds, his destination in the forefront of his mind: the Royal and General Bank.

He reached the Bank in record time, locking his bike at one of the little stations by the Bank's doors.

Alex looked up at the tall building. If he squinted, he could just make out Ben's floor and, counting the windows, he could tell exactly which one was Ben's. Perhaps he could stroll up to his office using the elevators or even the stairs, but Alex tossed that idea right out the window. He was bored so he had to find a way to un-bore himself.

Alex craned his head, staring up at the building. He supposed this was the perfect time to put his climbing skills to the test.

Without hesitating (Alex knew he would probably slip up if he did), Alex darted forward, using that momentum and leaping upwards, catching the ledge of the first floor and jumping on top. It was a tight fit, but Alex managed. Luckily, the tall windows had another ledge right above it where Alex could jump up again…

He leapt, grabbing at the ledge and pulling himself up so that he was standing above the streets, grinning down at the busy people. No one seemed to notice him, and if they did, they turned a blind eye.

Alex reached for the next ledge, moving quickly and swiftly up to the seventh floor. He thankfully had enough sense to hop onto the column of windows that led the Ben's office, so all he had to do was break into the office. Without having to check, Alex knew that the window was most likely unlocked—maybe even a little bit open. Spies always had an extra way out. He was proven correct when he slowly drew open the window.

He hopped in.

Immediately, some kind of alarm went off and a preprogramed voice announced loudly through the speakers, "Alert: Intruder. Alert: Intruder."

There was a rustle of movement as the door to Ben's office flew open and the disheveled spy stared uncomprehendingly at him, then at the open window.

"Alert: Intruder. Alert: Intruder."

Alex smiled crookedly, "Hey, Ben! How did the intruder get in?"

Ben's face was growing steadily redder with every word Alex said.

"In-tru-da window!" Alex grinned broadly, turning tail as Ben growled and lunged for him. Alex popped out of the office again, dropping down to the next ledge, then the next, and the next until he was back on the solid ground.

He laughed to himself, unlocking his bike and pedaling home as fast as he could.

And that was the first, but not last, time he broke into a secure military intelligence base.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hiya guys. It's been a while... sorry... I've been caught up in my Camp NaNo project, and now I have this music camp that I have to go to. Ugh. So I wrote this cracky thing. The pun was taken from _Doctor Who_ if ya didn't know. It's 2 AM. I'm not really sure why I thought of it just now, but it happened, and I can't take it back lol. So enjoy! I've also been working on a SPN/AR crossover that may or may not be published... depending on how the first three chapters go. SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT. Anyway, CHEERS. Idk what I'm saying. I think I'm just going to go now... YOU GUYS ARE MY HONEY BEES. MY HEARTS. BECAUSE I HAVE TWO HEARTS. BECAUSE I'M SECRETLY A TIME LORD. TIME LADY. Okay, I think I need to sleep. (*MWAH*)

-Alice xx


End file.
